


Rebirth Of Awesome

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, God I give Up Tagging, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Pre-Slash, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Shota so you Pedobears are out of luck… -3- lol</p><p>Germany wakes up one morning to find that his annoying older brother has been turned into a very shy and quiet child. Germany suspects England to have a hand in this and asks for his help changing him back, but what if England isn't the problem what if it's something no one expected to ever happen. In the end Prussia will have a choice… Black or Gold? (With added Gilbird POV for awesomeness… also I think Gilbird is a girl… or is she a boy… does anyone know?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth Of Awesome

"I don't feel so good." The ex-nation of Prussia groaned as he crawled in to his bed after a night of heavy drinking. It didn't help that he had challenged England to a drinking contest (which he won he thought smugly) but the [last](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8536813/4/Jumbled-Mess) drink he had tasted funny and made him feel sick, kind of like when he was small and tasted Met for the first time courtesy of Germania leaving his cup on the table unguarded while he chased Rome out of the house.

"It was probably just American beer…" He mumbled before he drifted off to sleep, unaware of the changes his body was undergoing.

**XxXAwesomeXxX**

Germany's woke up like he did every day; precisely at 6am his eyes opened, he sat up and stretched before turning and planting his feet on the floor. Standing he made his way over to the closet and got dressed in his usual training attire a plain black tank top and a pair of green pants. Heading down stairs he paused by the basement door listening for sounds of his brother before he headed out to train. Hearing nothing but silence he guessed that his brother was asleep still, though Prussia liked to wake up at 6 like Ludwig after last night Germany doubted he could.

He headed towards the door, before he could even grab his coat there was a loud crash from his brother's room. Turning he sprinted towards the door calling for his brother.

"East… east are you alright?" Turning the knob on the door he was greeted with another crash. His heart raced as he rushed down the stairs. Bursting in to his brother's room he didn't see anything at first in his brothers clean organized room ( **yeah shocker** ) not even his brother, then noticed that one of the nightstands had been knocked over.

"Bruder are you ok?" he called softly, after a minute he was answered with a small whimper from the other side of the bed. Frowning he made his way carefully over to the other side of the bed. Again he saw nothing but a pile of blankets. Thinking that maybe he had misheard he started to turn in search of his brother when he noticed the blankets start to move.

" _Strange…"_

He knelt down and poked the blankets. A small yelp of fright sounded from inside the blanket mound startling Ludwig as it started to squirm. Frowning and thinking that his brother had brought another stray cat inside (because it was so cute~) Ludwig grabbed hold of the blankets and pulled. There was a small scream as the blanket was pulled off the small figure underneath. (Gilbird woke to the sound of fright from his master spotting the one causing the terror she swooped in and started to peck at Germany's head franticly.)

Germany could only blink in shock at the small child clothed only in his brother's button up shirt from the night before as he started to cry and scoot back against the wall, Germany didn't notice the small yellow bird that was now pulling his hair from its pristine state. Germany couldn't speak, what happened to his brother? Who was this small child? Why is he frightened? After another minute of watching the tiny child shake in fright against the wall he spoke.

"…Prussia?" The child against the wall jumped and curled up into a small ball whimpering. Germany sighed and scooted closer to the crying child. (Gilbird seeing this swooped down and sat on Gilberts white hair giving Germany a warning chirp that said 'Come any closer and I'll bite your finger's'.)

"I-It's alright I'm not going hurt you little one, can you tell me who you are?" The child stilled and peeked above his knees, tears trailing down his cheeks from bright red eyes as he sniffled. Hiccupping slightly the child spoke.

"I-hic- I'm G-Gilbewt… w-who awe you?" he asked in a small childlike voice. (Sensing his master calm down a bit Gilbird did the same but eyed Ludwig threateningly from Gilbert's hair)

" _Gilbert?! Nien this can't be east he is just a small child."_  Germany thought to himself but the similarities between this small child and his brother were too much to ignore this coupled with the way Gilbird seemed determined to protect the small child erased most of Germany's doubt.

"I'm Ludwig …also known as the nation of Germany." The child seemed to think about this a moment before speaking.

"I'm P-Pwussia…"

" _Scheiße what am I going to do I have no idea how to take care of a child, especially my own brother it's not like I can give him a beer to keep him happy!"_

Ludwig was startled out of his frantic thought by a growl, looking down the child was blushing and holding his stomach.

"Are you Hungry?" He asked and the child nodded.

Picking Gilbert up he took them upstairs to the kitchen and placed the small version of his brother on a stool before turning to make wurst figuring that his brother wouldn't mind that and in truth he had no idea what to feed a child. He was just finishing cooking when a small voice sounded form behind him.

"Umm… M-mistew Gewmany what am I doing hewe?" Ludwig was slightly shocked by the formal and frightened tone in his brother's voice.

"Well you may not remember but I am your bruder and you live here with me." He answered handing the small boy a plate. The child's face lit up as he saw the food before him.

"Wuwst… yes wuwst is awesome!" He said throwing a tiny hand in the air (accompanied by a happy chirp from the fluff ball on his head) before instantly putting it down again and blushing, the pink unnaturally bright against the albinos pale skin. Germany's raised a brow but didn't dwell on how shy his brother seemed. Germany had just sat down to eat when he remembered he had a meeting today. He thought about skipping it to take care of his 'younger' brother but decided he needed to talk to England hoping the large eyebrowed( **I know eyebrowed isn't a real word** ) nation had something to do with his brothers new age, moving from his seat he walked just outside the kitchen door leaving it open to keep an eye on his brother while he called England.

"Hello Germany what can I do for you this fine morning?" England asked with slight sarcasm.

"Guten Tag England, I called to ask if you would meet me before the meeting today, there is something I need to talk to you about." He paused slightly near the end as he saw that Prussia was done eating and was now trying to get down from the stool on his own, but being that he was now only around 3 feet tall and wearing a shirt that hung loosely on him causing him to get caught on the edge of the counter he was having trouble and the stool was starting to tip dangerously and it was making Germany(and apparently Gilbird also as the bird was circling the child's head giving little frantic chirps) extremely nervous.

"I guess… what's this about?"

"I'll tell you when I get there I have to go now or Prussia is going to hurt himself." He hurried, hanging up before England could ask what he meant by that and strode in to the kitchen just as the stool fell. There was a loud thud and a cry of pain, Germany grabbed the stool to keep it from falling on top of the boy, who was crying again and holding his head in pain. Germany set the stool up right and knelt down next to Gilbert before asking.

"Are you alright Bruder?" The boy whimpered and rubbed his head. (Gilbird was rubbing his head on her master's cheek to try and cheer him up)

"Nien it huwts"

Germany helped the boy sit up before heading to the freezer and grabbing a frozen bag of peas and handing it to Gilbert.

"Put that where it hurts and hold it there while I try to find you some clothing." He told his brother before making his way back to his brother's room.

He dug through his brother's closet for almost an hour before finding a small box labeled 'Awesome Old Clothes' opening it he found some of Prussia's clothing from his teen years on top all of them priests robes ( **I didn't know what else to call them** ) digging under them he found slightly larger clothing all blazoned with the Teutonic cross. He continued digging to the bottom where he found a small white tunic with a black eagle on the back. Germany snatched it up and headed up stairs, but when he got to the kitchen he saw his brother had vacated the room.

"verdammt, even as a child he never listened did he?" He grumbled before walking to the living room and finding his brother asleep on the couch the bag of peas still resting on his head had thawed slightly and dripped down the boy's head to the couch and drool ran down the boy's chin; he couldn't deny how adorable the child looked he smiled a bit to himself before he sighed again and grabbed a towel off the counter and went to wake the him, careful not to startle Gilbird who had taken a sentry like position above the boy on the back of the couch.

"Bruder… Bruder wake up we have to leave soon." He whispered shaking the child softly. The child stirred his red eyes blinking open to peer up at Germany jumping slightly before sitting up and letting the bag of peas fall to the floor with a wet plop.

"S-sorry mistew Gewmany." Gilbert yawned sleepily blushing again.

"It's alright, and please call me Ludwig or bruder." He said softly picking up the bag of peas and setting them on the coffee table. Bringing the towel up to Gilberts head he dried him off before handing him the tunic.

"Change in to that while I go put the peas away and get changed." Germany called to him.

**XxXOh For The Love Of WurstXxX**

The ride to the meeting had been an uncomfortable one. After Germany came back down stairs he discovered Gilbert standing awkwardly blushing and holding the bottom of his tunic.

"What's wrong bruder?"

"Umm… w-well you see you didn't bwing me any…" He mumbled the last part Germany had to strain to hear it.

"Any what?" he asked curiously.

"U-undewpants…" The child said averting his eyes as the blush on his face got worse and one appeared on Germanys face. (Gilbird cheeped at Germany in disapproval from Gilberts head)

" _How could I forget underwear?!"_  Germany mentally yelled at himself while keeping a clam face.

"I'm sorry wait here while I get some for you some." He said all but running down the stair to his brother's room.

After that Gilbert seemed quieter than before, Germany suspected it was because he was embarrassed which slightly confused him because he had hardly ever seen his brother blush much less get embarrassed and now here he was blushing brighter than he had ever seen.

He couldn't wait to talk to England and sort out a cure for this because Germany didn't think he could raise a child. The meeting was being held in Switzerland this month making Germany thankful that he and his brother had been staying in their home near the border since it was only an hour away from the conference building.

Getting out of the car he noticed that most of the other nations were there already and that Prussia had fallen asleep, gulping at the thought of having to carry Prussia through the crowed of other nations he unbuckled and picked him up out of the car.

He paused at the double doors before peeking his head in, shifting Prussia to his left arm so none of the other nations would see him. Spotting England in his seat and waited for the other nation to look his way before nodding to him.

England excused himself before making his way out in to the hall where he stood shocked for a moment at the sight before him.

"I-is that…who I think that is?" he asked in shock, not that he really needed to the small yellow bird on the boys head gave it away.

"Ja, I woke up this morning and found him in his room like this." He answered moving carefully so he didn't wake the sleeping child nestled in his arms. Arthur stood with is jaw hanging open.

"Well I have to admit he looks adorable… let me guess… you think it might have been me?"

"Ja… that or you would know how to fix this…" He said the last part with hope.

England sighed and shook his head.

"I'll see what I can do after the meeting until then what do you plan to do with him?"

"I don't know, he is sleeping I could leave him in one of the spare rooms but what if he wakes up or one of the more unpleasant nations find him?" He said mostly to himself as worry started to make its way into his mind. Frowning England moved to get a better look at the Child.

" _Yes he certainty is adorable… I wonder if he had such a huge ego as a child."_  Before England could voice this question however a loud voice yelled form behind them making both nations flinch.

"Dude Iggy whatcha doin out here with Germany?" The small ex-nation in Germany's arms jumped awake frightened by America's loud voice and started to tear up and whimper. (Gilbird was once more fluttering around angrily.) England and Germany both glared at America who had opened his mouth about to yell in shock at the sight of the small child.

"Who the hell is that?" America asked ever so eloquently as he walked over to stare at the still drowsy Gilbert.

"Mein Bruder Dummkopf." Germany growled at him in irritation as he tried to calm the frightened little nation back to sleep.

"…Iggy?"

"What git?"

"… did you get wasted again?" America asked with a serious expression, England's face turned red as he yelled at Alfred.

"What the bloody hell does that have to do with anything?!"

"Well last time you got wasted you turned me and Mattie in to girls for like 4 whole months dude, even now we randomly get weird cravings once a month I'm just glad we don't bleed out of our co-!"

"Shut up both of you I just got him back to sleep, und America watch your language around Gilbert." He whispered harshly (Gilbird chirping in a reprimanding tone as she snuggled into Gilbert's hair) at them both, America looked sheepish and England blushed.

"Sorry dude."

"Yes I'm terribly sorry that was quite rude, but back to the matter we were discussing what are you going to do with him?"

Germany sighed.

"I guess I will just have to bring him in with me, as much as I hate the thought I can't just leave him all alone."

"I could watch him." America piped up with a ridiculous grin on his face. The other two nations (and Gilbird) just stared at him in shock.

"Umm… Nien… thank you for the offer but –"

"I wouldn't trust you to watch a rock." England cut in glaring at Alfred. (Gilbird chirped in agreement.)

"Aww Iggy man that's hurtful~" He whined to the English nation.

"Yes well I can't help the truth, now let us move on because I think the meeting's starting." The three nations walked in to the room full of chaos. Thankful for the distraction Germany headed to his seat thinking all was clear when a sleepy voice sounded from across from him.

"Germany… What's with the child?" Greece asked and just like that the chaos that filled the room came to a sudden halt. The silence felt like it lasted hours to Germany.

" _Of course the only time Greece is awake is when I'm trying not call attention to myself!"_

"Ve~ Germany why didn't you tell me you had a bambino, who's the daddy?" Germany could only gape and blush at his friend in horror.

"That's not his child you sodding twit!" England yelled at Italy rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"If it is not Germany's enfant then who's is it Angleterre?" France asked trying to crawl across the table to get a better look at the child only to be stopped by a gun pointed at his head courtesy of Switzerland who was sitting next to the German and a small yellow bird eyeing him threateningly.

"Stay back you French pervert one inch closer and I'll put a bullet through that creepy brain of yours." (Gilbird nodded her approval.)

"B-bruder he looks a lot like mister Prussia." Liechtenstein said from beside her brother, everyone paused again and looked closer at the sleeping child. Germany started to feel slightly protective of the small child and held him closer to his chest. (Gilbird again chirped a warning.)

"He does look an awful lot like him…don't tell me he went and had a child with someone!" France cried flailing dramatically. Then from across the room from a person so unexpected came a startling truth.

"No Francis your wrong that is not Gilbert's child, it is Gilbert himself." Everyone turned to stare at Spain in shock.

"What do you mean Antonio?" France asked now sitting back in his chair slightly shocked his usually oblivious friend had made the connection before others, with Switzerland's gun still pointed at him.

"Well look at him, that is exactly how Gilbert looked as a child he even has Gilbird on his head." It was at this moment when Gilbert decided to wake up from his nap. Gilbert opened his eyes and jumped in fright (which he had been doing a lot of today) as he noticed that he was in a room with a ton of other people and they were all staring at him. He shrunk back into Germany's chest and buried his face in his shirt. (Gilbird cooed in his ear trying to comfort him)

"Aww so adorable~" Hungary squealed from her chair next to Austria. Austria himself had a look of concentration of his face before he too spoke up.

"What happened to him?"

"Well I'm not really sure, I found him in his room like this."

"I see, well you are going to need help with him so I will come over with Hungary to help you." He stated in a tone that told Germany not to argue, it also started a fight among the nations present.

"Ve~ Can I come over too Germany?"

"What about moi he is my friend after all." France whined.

"Aww come on I totally asked first dudes not cool." America yelled.

"What about me he is part of our BTT." Spain pouted.

"I would like to visit too, he is very adorable and should become one with mother Russia again, Da." This added even more fuel to the already raging argument.

"You stay away from him you creep!" Hungry said whipping out her frying pan and pointing it at him.

"Yeah commie!" America agreed glaring at Russia.

"Ohonhon unresolved sexual tension~"

"Shut up frog!"

"Bruder do something they are scaring him." Liechtenstein whispered franticly in Switzerland's ear. By this time many other nations had also joined in the argument. (Gilbird was fluttering around Gilberts head huffing angrily at the nations)

_**Bang** _

The room went silent. (Gilbird fell out of the air to flop on to Gilberts head startled)

"That's enough; there will be no more arguing during the meeting you will all shut up, can't you see your scaring the poor kid!" Switzerland yelled one hand holding a pistol the other pointing to the crying child. Gilbert was curled in a ball on Germany's lap tears fell from his bright red eyes. (Gilbird cooed to him)

"I-I w-wanna g-go h-home." Prussia cried trying to rub away the tears. The nations could only sit and stare, most never having raised a child while the one's that had knew better than to get between a mother and her child, the fact that Germany looked like an angry mother bear did little to entice them in to trying to help. (It didn't help that Gilbird tweeted a warning to anyone who even moved, no one felt like being pecked at by the protective bird)

"Since I can already tell this meeting is going to go nowhere I'm saying it's over so everyone go find something else to do till tomorrow. That does not include harassing Germany and Prussia." Switzerland called out pointing his gun at everyone that look ready to argue. Soon the only ones left in the room were Hungary, Austria, Germany, Switzerland and Liechtenstein.

"Bruder why was everyone trying to get close to Prussia?" Liechtenstein asked while Germany (and Gilbird, for the hundredth time that day) calmed down a very frightened Gilbert.

"I'll answer that Switzy." Hungary said softly before turning to Liechtenstein.

"You see dear nations can't have children because well were nations and most are male, while the only time a baby nation shows up is because someone created a new nation. It has been a very long time since that happened so most are curious while others just find him adorable, but some don't really have any good thoughts in mind."

"… Like Mr. Russia?"

"Well yes like Mr. Russia, that is why we only wanted me and Austria to help with him, because if it turns out the Prussia is a new nation then others might try and hurt him."

"Found it!" Austria called from across the table looking at his laptop with a mix of shock and amusement.

"Found what?" Germany asked willing the headache that had started during the fail meeting to go away.

"It turns out that your older brother is now your younger brother Germany."

"What are you talking about?" Switzerland asked.

"It would seem that Prussia  **is**  a new nation." Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Mein Gott tell me you're kidding." Germany groaned.

"Afraid not Ludwig, a group of ex-Prussian's got together and formed a small country."

"Wouldn't a new country have sprung up not an old country turned child?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Well I'm guessing because Gilbert was already their country at one point when enough of his former people made a new one he just reverted into a child nation."

"So wait he is a nation now?" Switzerland asked.

"Yes he is."

"That's both a good thing and a very bad thing." Vash groaned.

"Why's that Bruder?"

"Well it's good thing because we don't have to worry about him disappearing randomly anymore, but it's a bad thing because if another nation want's him he can be easily taken that and he is just a new nation therefore he can die if another nation decided to get rid of him."

"I thought we were immortal." Liechtenstein said mostly to herself.

"We are to an extent; we can still die if our country or people are destroyed completely or like what happened to you when you had that depression before Switzy here found you, you would have died, but when a nation is still a child it means they don't have a stable government or a lot of citizens yet and can be taken over or killed easily by an enemy." Hungary finished explaining before turning to Switzerland.

"I thought you would have taught her all this already."

"We aren't there in her lessons yet." He grumbled.

"So because some of Mr. Prussia's old people decided to recreate his country he is a child?"

"Yes, that means that Germany has to be the big brother now and raise Gilbert just like Gilbert did with him." Austria said sounding highly amused. Just then the doors burst open revealing England holding a large battered leather bound book under one arm and a dark robe in the other.

"Germany, forgive me but I could find nothing about this spell, I don't think I used a normal one on him." He paused and looked at the expression on everyone's face.

"I'm missing something important here aren't I?"

"It would seem that you are not at fault this time England." Austria told him.

"But if it wasn't me then who was it?"

"No one…you're looking at the new nation of Prussia."

"N-nation? what are you going on about?"

"A few of his remaining people have banded together and created a new nation." England wanted to think it a joke but the serious look on everyone's face made him nervous.

"You're not kidding around are you?"

"No, No we're not… Gott I have no idea how to raise a child." Germany groaned patting the distracted Prussia on the head who was now happily coloring all over Germany's notes.

"Don't worry Germany me and Austria will help you." Hungary said in a bright voice.

"Oh a load of good that will do, look at Italy." England snickered.

"Like America is so much better!" Austria snapped.

"No but Canada is!"

"… Didn't France help raise him?" Liechtenstein asked. England opened his mouth to retort when he heard the click of a gun his jaw snapped shut. They continued to bicker till a small voice interrupted.

"Look Gewmany I dwew you and Gilbiwd." Gilbert said blushing and proudly holding up the picture for Ludwig to see. Germany couldn't help but smile at his brother's picture that depicted him with horribly draw slicked back hair and slight frown and a giant Gilbird sitting on his head.

"It is a very lovely picture; we can hang it on the fridge when we get home." Germany told Prussia.

"Ok…" he paused placing his picture on the table for the other nations to see.

"Umm Gewmany…"

"What is it bruder?"

"I umm… well you see I…" He glanced over at Liechtenstein and Hungary, blushing he stood in Ludwig's lap and reached for his ear. Ludwig bent down to let Gilbert whisper in his ear.

"I have to go to the bathwoom…"

Germany blushed and sighed.

" _It's going to be a long day."_

"What's up Germany?" Hungary asked.

"Nothing, we'll be right back." He said standing with Gilbert in his arms as he headed out the door and making his way to the bathroom.

He set Prussia down and stood back.

"You can go on your own right?" he asked causing Prussia to blush again.

"Of couwse I can, I'm not a baby." Gilbert huffed before he marched into one of the stalls.

"Aha found you." England said from behind him causing Ludwig to jump and turn.

"Mein Gott don't do that, I already have to be on the lookout for other nations I don't need you to come up behind me like a wraith." Germany reprimanded.

"Sorry about that chap it's just that I remembered something when you left and came to talk to you about it."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Well since Prussia was an adult before this happened I can probably reverse this, making him older and with his memory's back of course." England said quite proud of himself.

"Ja, well he seems to remember some stuff from when he was grown, but not all of it and I think he would want to remember who he was before."

"The only thing I would need to do is actually find the right spell and ingredients so it might take a while."

"Would anything happen to his new nation?"

"I doubt it, he just lost some years and his memory but he is still the same person."

"How long do you say it would take you to find what you need?"

"That's the tricky part I don't know what I need so it could take weeks, months or even years, so what do you say would you like to try?"

Germany thought for a moment before replying.

" _My brother is cute but I miss the old him, sure this new Prussia is quiet and obedient but that's not really my Prussia, and if he was older I wouldn't have to worry about him being killed or taken over while my back is turned."_ Germany sighed.

"Ja, I would like to try. I love my bruder but I want him to remember who he used to be."

"A loud obnoxious idiot?"

"Ja, he wasn't always like that… he had his moments." Those were the moment's Germany liked best about his strange brother.

"Gewmany can you help me?" Prussia called from behind him standing on his tiptoes trying to reach the sink but not quite making it. (Gilbird pushing against his back in a vain attempt to help)

"…  _I love my brother too much to leave him defenseless against others."_ Ludwig though with determination, remembering Russia's creepy comment from the meeting.

**XxXChopin AngerXxX**

Austria was intrigued by Prussia's new nation hood, for it seemed that his personality had completely changed. Once a loud and boisterous nation he was now a shy quiet one, sure he still had moments where he was loud and excited but now he mostly kept to himself when not playing games with Gilbird or Ludwig. It had been a few months since Ludwig had agreed to try changing Gilbert back into an adult but so far they had heard nothing from England, not that it bothered them much.

Hungary loved Gilbert like he was her own little brother as she had before his change so there wasn't much difference except she got to buy things and coo over him like an adoring mother. Switzerland came over with Liechtenstein more than he used to claiming it was because she wanted to visit Gilbert but they knew he secretly wanted to also. Austria himself loved the child. Gilbert had retained the habit of just sitting quietly and listening to Austria play which was what he was doing now; Austria left to baby sit while the others were in a meeting.

"Austwia guess what?!" the child said excitedly from the couch in the music room of Germany's home.

"What is it Gilbert?" Austria asked pausing in the middle of Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 14.

"I can play the flute!" (Gilbird ignored this outburst and continued to 'clean' the child's hair)

"Yes you ca- wait what, how do you know that?" He asked shocked.

"Umm well… I don't know, why is it a bad thing?" Gilbert asked a nervously.

"No no it's not a bad thing I was just curious."

"So can I umm, play with you?" Austria was shocked by the request; the old Prussia never asked to play even if he secretly wanted to.

"Yes of course you can."

"Yay~" Gilbert cried before running off to grab his flute; from where? Roderich couldn't even guess.

He was digging through his music sheets when a loud shriek broke his concentration.

" _GILBERT!"_

Roderich jumped from the piano stool and rushed through the house towards the shrieking. Rushing down the stairs to the Gilberts room finding the child curled up in a ball on the floor in front of a small safe. (Gilbird circled his head chirping franticly)

"Gilbert what's wrong?!"

Gilbert couldn't answer. His whole body burning, it felt like he was being stretched out. Confusing images flashed across his mind; memories of things that never happened to him.

"Bruder help me!" He screamed out for Germany. Too scared to touch Prussia in case it put him in more pain Roderich did the only thing he could think of he called Germany.

"Ja this is Germany how can I help you?"

"Germany there's something wrong with Gilbert!" He yelled in to the phone.

Germany heart froze in his chest, the world sat motionless, literally. The nations at the meeting watched Germany's face drain of color and his grip on the table in front of him tightened. They could hear the child screaming through the phone.

"Germany I don't know what to do!" Austria yelled through the phone.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know."

"You need to check for a fever."

"I'm afraid to touch him what if it hurts him more?!"

"Just do it!" Germany snapped making everyone jump.

Austria swallowed and reached out placing his hand on the boy's forehead.

"He feels like he's on fire!"

"Go grab some towels and a bowl of cold water."

"Rig-" Before Roderich could finish there were loud snapping and popping noises coming from where Gilbert lay on the floor and his screams intensified. Roderich dropped the phone and picked up Gilbert placing him on the bed holding him to keep him from jerking around too much as his body convulsed in pain as his limbs started to grow and elongate.

"Roderich… Roderich what's happening?!" Germany called into the phone, the other nations watched in fear at the scene before them. Worrying that whatever was happening might cause Prussia to disappear just like they all had feared.

"Germany I- I'm so sorry." England's voice echoed through the silent room. The look on his face screamed guilty.

"What do you mean you're sorry?" Germany asked his head snapping around to face him.

"I tried out a spell it didn't seem to work so I thought nothing about it, but well it seems like its working." He grimaced and shivered when Germany glared at him.

"What's happening to my brother?" Germany growled.

"He is probably growing at an extreme rate causing his body pain as his bones have to grow rapidly to keep up with the spell, other than that I'm not sure how it works I've never done anything like this before."

"What can be done to help him?"

"Nothing we can do will stop the pain until he passes out or it's over." He said sadly and looked away from the enraged German.

Gilberts screaming seemed to stop, that much Germany could tell from his side of the phone.

Austria sat rocking with the child's head in his lap; petting Prussia's head in a calming gesture whispering comforting words in his ear that he knew the boy couldn't hear but helped calm Roderich down all the same as he listened to the child mutter things under his breath as his body grew another two feet. His baby fat looking like it was melting from his body and his hair grew. He started to look much like he had before his rebirth Austria noted when his convulsing seemed to slow to twitches.

"I don't understand… please I don't understand… never happened before… that's not real… couldn't have been… just created… didn't know him before… brother?" He muttered his voice much less childish and more mature but still sounding younger than he had before his change into a child and a few old scars appeared on his body

"Shh it's alright Gil."

"He was here first I thought… please it hurts… I'm confused… I don't understand what I'm seeing." He whimpered before seeming to fall asleep; his breathing shallow and a frown on his face.

Reaching down he picked up the phone and slowly moved from the child's bed and headed up the stairs to grab the towels and water.

"Germany… He seems ok now, just feverish and out of it." Roderich sighed into the phone.

Germany felt relieved and sat down in his chair.

"I'll be home in twenty minutes keep a close eye on him till I get there."

"Alright well you better hurry he started to grow at an alarming rate and I fear it might be doing something bad to his mind." Austria said before hanging up.

**XxXRebirthOfAwesomeXxX**

Gilbert felt like he was floating in water, it was cold yet didn't feel wet. He wasn't drowning so he took that as a good sign to have a look around him.

Gilbert opened his and found himself floating; like he suspected but it was dark. Looking around he could barely make out a small stone path under him.

" _W-what is this?"_

" _W-what's going on?"_

" _Where am I?"_

" _ **Why**_ _am I half naked?"_ He realized he was only wearing a pair of plain white pants.

He floated down till his foot touched the path below.

"Hello?!" he called out his voice echoing through the vast emptiness. His voice sounded strange younger than he remembered but also older then he remembered frowning at the confusing situation he started forward following the path until a small gray flame suddenly appeared in front of him.

"What the heck?" He stared at the light for a good minute before the strange urge to reach out and touch it came over him and before he knew what he was doing he had taken hold of the light. It felt like he was holding a warm cloud; Soft like cotton but with a texture like silk. He didn't know what compelled him to do it but he slowly raised it to his mouth and took a bite. His vision erupted with a bright light.

_He saw the first day he found Ludwig ; Prussia had heard the sounds of battle in the neighboring country and wanted to check it out, by the time he got there the battle was over and the field empty except for a small bundle in the center of the field quickly bleeding out._

" _Holy Rome?!" Prussia called racing across the body strewn battle field. He knew the child from his visits to Austria's house. The kid was a little power hungry but he never imagined Holy Rome would do something foolish like fight the tougher nations till he was older, now it seemed that Prussia had been mistaken._

_The albino nation knelt down and stopped the bleeding. He didn't want such a young nation to die. He woke HRE only to discover that the child had no memory of where he came from or who he was but he knew he was a nation, so Prussia had taken him home named him Germany/Ludwig and declared him his Awesome little brother. He remembered it being the best and most mature choice he felt he had ever made. (_ _**I do support the HRE/Germany theory if you hadn't guessed already** _ _)_

But his mind also remembered Ludwig being the one to discover him not the other way around. The light faded and he found himself once more standing on the small brick path in the dark void the light he had taken a bite of was above him illuminating the small section of bricks.

"I- I don't understand what that was… it was me… in one memory I was older in the other I was younger but I clearly remembered being in both situations." He shook his head to clear it before starting forward again. He could barely see the gray flame when the yellow one appeared in front of him. As with the last one he grabbed it and bit, once again engulfed in the bright light.

_The first time he had wurst was with Germania, he was still so small and had to sit on Germania's lap to reach the table. It had been a festival to celebrate a birth in the village. He had been confused._

" _Vati what's birth?" Gilbert asked innocently but the question made Germania almost spit out his Met._

" _Birth is umm… it's… Gilbert I'll explain when you're older."_

" _Why can't you tell me now~" He whined._

" _Because sohn you are too young to learn about such things."( sohn=son…duh)_

" _But why Vati?" Germania's left brow twitched as he contained the urge to smash his palm to his forehead._

" _Gott why?" he groaned in his head._

" _Because you are not mature enough to know that information."_

" _Liar I'm plenty mature, that's what Lady Ellen said when I helped her carry the laundry in."_

" _Ok fine I guess you're right… forgive me… giving birth is… just what lady Ellen did, it's… when a woman has a baby." He stated simply willing Gilbert to just except that answer._

" _Ohhh… I knew that already my friend France told me all about it when he visited last."_

" _He did what?!... You know I don't like when you hang around Rome's offspring, especially France and Spain." Germania reprimanded._

" _I know Vati but France and Spain are mein only friends, unless you count Hungary but he is always mad at me for some reason." Germania just sighed and set a plate of food in front of his child.(_ _ **If you're wondering why I called Hungary a 'he' it's because everyone even her thought that's what she was**_ _)_

" _What's that?"_

" _Sausage, try it its good." Prussia looked at the food before carefully taking a small bite, his face lite up in an instant._

" _This is awesome!"_

That memory faded as his mind also remembered the first time the older Ludwig gave it to him when he first woke and he already knew what it was without even questioning why. The yellow light faded and he was again standing on the path under a light.

"What is that, why does it keep happening?" He muttered holding his head before starting his walk down the path.

"What is it you're trying to show me?" He called out to no one and not expecting an answer. He was surprised when he received one. Bright white letters floated around him stopping in front of him.

'You're past and present'

"What the fuck…What is that supposed to mean?" he asked as the words faded. He started to march down the brick path.

" _Whatever trippy mind fuck this is it better be over soon 'cause it's totally unawesome."_

He soon realized that he could no longer see the yellow light behind him; with no light source he was wandering blindly, and before he realized what happened he smashed face first into a door.

"Who the fuck put's a door in a black void?" He growled gripping the knob and ripping the door open in anger. Inside was a large stone room with pillars lining the walls on every side, a large stone table and several chairs looking like they had been stolen from a history book sat in the middle; and sitting on the table in front of a small chair illuminating the entire room was a glowing red orb. Going in he slowly walked toward the orb but refusing to touch it he simply flopped down in one of the chairs.

"I refuse to…eat?... yeah eat… I refuse to eat that thing until I get some answers." He called out to the empty room.

"Must you be so stubborn all the time?" An eerily familiar voice asked from the chair next to his startling him. He just stared at the blond man with piercing blue eye's that bored into him for a minute before a name floated to him.

"Germania…"

"Well at least you remembered the name of your father." He said sadly.

"W-What are you doing here… I thought your were-"

"Make no mistakes, I am gone from your world Gilbert; moved on to one that is only for those who have passed."

"Why are you here?" Gilbert asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Because you need me at the moment, and I cannot abandon my son… even in death." Germania said bluntly his eye's still boring in to Gilbert's red ones.

"Can you tell me then what this is?" He asked pointing to the red orb.

"The truth, one you must see and remember in order to make your choice."

"That doesn't help Vati."

"Just eat it Gilbert and stop being so stubborn." Germania said with a look that told him he wouldn't answer any more questions.

Reaching out he grasped on to the warm light and slowly brought it to his pale lips then paused.

"I'm afraid…" He admitted quietly to his father. This surprised Germania slightly knowing Gilbert to be someone to never admit to being afraid.

"Why?"

"I get a bad feeling from this light… what if I don't like what I see?"

"There is nothing you can do about that, only accept it like you have in the past."

"I can barely remember my past."

"I know, now enough talk you must take your memory back from the void before you get lost in a black sea of memories."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes."

Without another word Prussia bit into the light and like before his mind was engulfed in the warmth, but that didn't last long as a bone chilling wind immediately made his teeth start to chatter _._

_It was right after world war two and he had been taken by Russia. It was such a dark time one that left Russia crazed and everyone forced to live with him terrified and in a constant state of pain. Even more so for the albino nation for it seemed that Russia liked to torture him the most._

_That wasn't the case though, when one of the others would do something that would get them punished it was always Prussia that took the blame or Prussia would willingly take their punishment. He never once held it against the others for not denying his claim or his voluntarily taking their punishment, he knew that out of all of them that he would be the one that would be able to hold up under the harsh treatment without going crazy._

_That didn't mean he didn't have nightmares or scars or that loud noises didn't make him flinch reflexively. When the wall finally fell he just stood to the side while family's that had been torn apart for years reunited, he felt such fear that his only brother wouldn't want to see him that he nearly went back to his own small home, that was until a small brunet Italian tackled him to the ground._

" _Ve~ Germany I found him!" Italy practically squealed in his ear causing Prussia to flinch involuntarily, this didn't go unnoticed by the small nation who quickly quieted down, his eyes for once open and full of worry._

" _Italy what is wrong with you get off him!" Germany reprimanded when he came upon the scene._

" _Sorry Doitsu." He said jumping up and moving to the side still staring at Gilbert with worried eyes. Germany reached down and pulled his brother from the ground, standing him upright and making sure he wasn't going to fall before moving back slightly from his now much smaller brother, sadness reflected in his blue eyes._

" _Bruder." Prussia said awkwardly before he was engulfed in giant arms and held to Germany's chest._

" _Gilbert I missed you so much I thought… I thought I would never get to see you again." Ludwig said tears choking his voice. Prussia just stood there crushed against Germany's chest frozen._

" _Bruder…" Germany started worried when his brother didn't move or say anything; voice trailing off when he saw tears running down Gilbert's cheeks._

" _I was so scared…" Prussia whispered._

He remembered everything from the bite of Russia's pipe on his flesh to the warmth of Germany's hug. He was confused and frightened. His mind replaying Memory's from the past like a sad comedy.

When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see he wasn't the only one whose face ran with tears. Germania sat with Gilbert's head resting in his lap tears and sadness in his eyes.

"Vati?"

"Forgive me Gilbert… I didn't know…" He trailed off; He didn't know how painful the memory would be not only for Gilbert but for himself, to have to watch Gilbert live then relive those memory's was painful.

"It's alright; I already accepted those memories long ago…"

"But I can see they are still painful."

"Yeah… even though if I went back… I wouldn't change what I did for the others." He said before he remembered a question he wanted to ask.

"Vati… how many more?"

"Just one then you can make your choice."

Helping Gilbert up from the floor they headed off down the single hallway towards what appeared to be a clearing in the woods.

"This place looks familiar." Gilbert said wandering out to the middle of the clearing.

"As it should." Germania said resting against a tree.

"Why?"

"It's where you were created."

"Really?" Gilbert asked shocked.

"Why don't you have a look for yourself." Germania said pointing to a glowing green orb that floated over to Gilbert. He plucked it from the air and held it to his lips a second before taking a bite.

_It was warm and sunny; he could smell the flowers and feel the light breeze ruffle his hair as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. Opening his eye's he realized he was lying in a field of flower alone. As he stood up he heard some rustling coming from a nearby tree. Wandering over he heard the rustling above him accompanied by a small chirp._

" _Hello?" He called up into the tree. Before he knew what happened a small yellow ball had fallen from the tree to land straight on his head._

" _Cheep." The little yellow ball chirped rolling around. Prussia reached up and gently grabbed the ball of fluff and brought it down to his face._

" _Who are you?"_

" _Pyo~" The little bird answered him._

" _No name huh… I don't think I have one either… that's ok we can think of name's together."_

" _Pyo~ pyo~" The bird agreed snuggling down in his hands._

" _Umm well there's Abalon (a shake of a tiny yellow head) Ludwig? (another shake)…Oh how about Gilbert?" The small yellow bird nodded._

" _Alright if I'm Gilbert then what do we call you?" His thoughts were interrupted by a loud booming voice._

" _Est aliquid infausti de loco hoc." (There is something weird about this place.)_

" _quietam Roma." A softer colder voice replied to the first. (_   _Quiet Rome)_

_Startled Gilbert whipped around to look at the two strangers walking into the clearing. The two adults stopped short upon catching sight of Gilbert._

" _Suus 'a infantem!" The tall brunet squealed frightening Gilbert. (it's a baby)_

" _B-birdy do you know these people?" Gilbert whispered backing up until his back hit the tree. The bird chirped a negative._

" _Vos es terrendum eum Roma." The slightly smaller blond growled to the brunet. (You're frightening him Rome)_

_The brunet ignored the blond and started walking towards Gilbert. The child whimpered and pressed himself against the tree._

" _Ipse est ita pallide." The brunet said to the blond worriedly. (he is so pale)_

" _Est ille aegrotos?" The blond one asked.(is he sick?)_

" _Ipse poterat esse daemon." The brunet said with caution. (it could be a demon)_

" _Utinam quidem pavent in formidinem tuam?" The blond snapped. (Would it cower in fear of you)_

" _I coniecto non." (I guess not)_

" _Deinde vide si est Licuit." (Then see if he is alright) the blond growled, and the brunet nodded._

" _Non sum parvulus suus Licuit vobis nocebit." (It's alright little one I'm not going to hurt you.)The one called Rome cooed reaching for him. Just as the small yellow bird shot from Gilbert's hand to peck at Rome's hand._

" _Yahh!" Rome cried snatching his hand back. The blond behind him tried to contain his laughter._

" _Magnus Romam Humiliatique a parva, flavis pila ex plumis!" (The great Rome brought down by a small yellow ball of feathers)_

" _W-who are you?" Gilbert asked making the two adults pause._

" _Well isn't this a surprise." The blond muttered switching over to the language Gilbert was speaking._

" _He speaks your language Germania, is he one of your offspring?" Rome asked with a small pout. Germania shrugged and walked over to the pale child kneeling down to his level he was surprised to be met with such fiery red eyes._

" _I am Germania little one, what is your name?"_

" _I'm the awesome Teutonic Knights of prussia!" The child cried out with pride but his red eyes showing distrust._

" _Have you heard of them before?" Rome asked Germania._

" _Yes I have they are quite small but seem to be getting along fine considering they created a nation." He said pointing to Gilbert._

" _Well looks like this one's yours…unless I can have him?" Rome asked with a grin._

" _Nien get out of here and go run around naked in town or something." Germania growled._

" _Fine I will, and when I get all the ladies I'm not sharing." Rome said before marching away._

" _Who was that weird man?" Gilbert asked as Rome disappeared out of sight and the yellow bird settled on his head._

" _Just someone you should stay away from…little knight do you know where you came from?"_

" _Yeah right here." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

" _Really?" Germania asked surprised and a little irritated._

" _Yeah I woke up then you and that weird guy showed up… what did he mean when he said I'm your off- whatever?"_

" _Offspring… it means I am your father." He said patting Gilberts head only to have the bird peck at him._

" _You know you have a bird on your head?"_

" _Yeah she's my awesome bird!" He declared._

" _What's her name?" Germania asked watching amused as Gilbert (_ _ **It's not Giblert brain quit trying to make me spell it that way!**_ _) picked the fluff ball off his head and studied it hard._

" _Gilbird!" He exclaimed with a wide grin._

" _Gilbird?" Germania asked confused._

" _Yup she's as awesome as me so she gets a name that's as awesome as mine." He said grinning, Gilbird chirped in agreement._

" _So your names Gilbert?" Germania guessed._

" _Yup and you know what I'm-" He was interrupted by a loud growling coming from his stomach. "Hungry…" he finished._

" _This is going to be a strange one to raise…" Germania muttered picking Gilbert up and heading toward the village._

As that memory faded he remembered waking up for the first time curled up underneath a blanket confused and frightened before Ludwig had grabbed the blanket and ripped it off him; and the little yellow bird that tried to protect him from the none threatening Germany, he already knew the birds name without questioning why. When he once again saw the field he had a small smile on his face.

"I remember after that when we got to the village Rome had been running around naked, what a funny sight it was watching you chase after the naked man."

"Funny to you but not to me and the young women in town that tied him to the pole in the middle of town for the night." Germania said laughing at the memory.

"Yeah…that was the last memory I had to pick up right?" Gilbert asked looking around the field.

"Yes, you must now make your choice; you can decide to come with me leaving a new nation behind." He said a black orb appearing in his outstretched left hand. "Or you can stay with Ludwig and your painful memories." He said a gold orb sparking to life in his right palm.

"I don't know…" Gilbert muttered nervously.

"If you choose to stay you will have to remember everything that has ever happened, your wars, your time with Russia, and the many beatings Hungary has given you with her frying pan." He said laughing at the last one. Gilbert walked up to him a sad smile playing on his face.

"I would love to go with you, I've missed you so very much and my time in the real world can get a little boring now that I'm not a nation and the memories can be painful but… if I left the world would lose all it's awesome, and I would be stranding Luddy alone with morons." He said with a grin.

"So what will you choose?" Germania asked. With one last look at Germania he reached out and grabbed the light.

**XxXWakeUpXxX**

"Why isn't he waking up?!" Germany growled pacing Gilbert's room.

"I don't know." England said with a frown.

"He has been asleep for three days!" Hungary shouted from her spot next to Gilbert on his bed.

"I know that but I have never used this spell before!" He shouted back.

"Enough, fighting will get us nowhere." Austria said calmly from his chair next to the bed.

"What if he never wakes up?" Ludwig asked pausing in his pacing.

"He'll wake up." England reassured him.

"He better because if he doesn't-"

"Whoa… Luddy… save the war threats." A sleepy voice interrupted him. Everyone in the room instantly turned to look at the sleepy albino who was rubbing his eyes and struggling to sit up.

"G-Gilbert!" Ludwig rushed over crushing his smaller brother up into a hug.

"Missed you too west." Gilbert said his voice muffled by Ludwig's chest.

"Gilbert what happened you have your memory's back?" Hungary asked patting him on the back.

"Oh you know I met my dad took a trippy ride down memory lane all that awesome stuff."

"What was it like?" England asked curiously. Ludwig pulled back and sat on the edge of the bed still holding Gilbert in his arms.

"It was strange… a little scary… a little painful, but other than that it wasn't hard to make the choice."

"The choice?" Ludwig questioned.

"Whether to live on as myself or let a new personification take my place."

"I'm glad you stayed." Ludwig said with a rare grin on his face.

"I am too, keseseses after all without me the world would be a lot less awesome."

"You know Gilbert… not only are you shorter than Ludwig still, you're younger than him too." Austria said grinning slyly from his chair.

"Whaat that's totally unawesome!"

**Author's Note:**

> OVER 9000!
> 
> … lol oops I didn't even notice till I was done what the word count was… oh well…
> 
> THE BUNNY STORY IS NEXT AND I AM SUPER NERVOUS BECAUSE IT'S SMUTTY…*cough* anyway…
> 
> I'm going to call this my MinyGil AU because I am going to have more little one shot thingy's to go in here with it…
> 
> Meaning behind the colors:
> 
> Gray symbolizes: Sorrow, security, maturity
> 
> Red symbolizes: action, confidence, courage, vitality
> 
> Yellow symbolizes: wisdom, joy, happiness, intellectual energy
> 
> Green symbolizes: life, nature, fertility, well being
> 
> Gold symbolizes: Wealth, prosperity, wisdom
> 
> Black symbolizes: Death, earth, stability


End file.
